Case of Ira
Category:MRJOJOUK3 Ira was with Mavis, Zola and Ser Fangar went to see the Master Ser Fangar: Hi. Master of Master: Ah, I see you were with your pupils, Ira. So, did you look through the book? Ira: Yes. But we're still analyzing it. Master of Master: Wow, no quick skim for you, Huh? Zola: We just prefer to be thorough. Mavis: Master, is what it says in the last passage true? Master of Master: Oh, yeah that. Bummer, Huh? Ira: Yes. Master of Master: By the way, if one day I suddenly disappeared. I'm counting on you to keep the others calm. Okay? Ira: Huh? Dis...appear? Master of Master: Vanish? Dim? Fade? I don't know how to explain it. It's just hypothetical talk. All: Okay... Master of Master: This world is full with light. It's a world comprised of many smaller worlds all connected, stretching as far as the eye can see. One great light protects us all throughout this vast land. All worlds share one light, one day. Ira: We take it you're talking about Kingdom Hearts. Master of Master: Yep! You're right on the money. Prop believe that the light that is Kingdom Hearts will be here forever. But if it were to disappeared, the World would be enveloped in Darkness. Mavis: We understood. That's why you granted Ira and the Others these Keyblades. Ser Fangar: With these we can spread the teachings of Light. And we can protect Kingdom Hearts from Darkness. Master of Master: No, they're not for protecting Kingdom Hearts, Sabertooth Tiger. Ser Fangar: Then, what is in the last page? Master of Master: The Final Passages reads. "On that fated land, a great war shall transpire. Darkness will prevail and the light expire." Mavis: Isn't it your duty as Keyblade, Digimon, Digidestined and Warrior Wielder's to prevent the war from taking place? Master of Master: Nah, not possible, Girl. Mavis: What?! Master of Master: You really think Ira can change the future? Fangar: What do we do, Master? Master of Master: We have to focus on what comes after. There's no use thinking of ways to change events we know are gonna happen. Ira: But, what about all of those who are here now? And the ones who will be here when the Darkness finally comes? Are we to abandoned all of them? Master of Master: Come on, are you telling that you think the world can be saved by just Seven People of Keyblade? 18 People of Warriors? Even 26 People of Digimon and Digidestined? Ser Fangar: Yes. Ira: We have to at least try! With enough Keyblade, Digimon, Digidestined and Warrior Wielders we could-- Master of Master: Well, if you wanna give it a shot... Mavis: Yes. I hope. Master of Master: Alrighty, good luck! He left Chirithy: And so the reliable Ira, who wore the mask of the unicorn, was given his role to take over for the Master and to lead the others. Similarly, the virtuous Invi, who wore the mask of the snake, was given her role to watch over the others with a fair eye. The fearless Aced, who wore the mask of the bear, was given his role to support their brand-new leader, Ira. The prudent Ava, who wore the mask of the fox, was given her role to prepare exceptional Keyblade, Digimon, Digidestined and Warrior Wielders for the world after. The coolheaded Gula, who wore the mask of the leopard, was given his role to uncover the mystery of the Book of Prophecies. Luxu, the first of the apprentice to be given their role, watched his companions from afar, as they learned what it was that they were meant to do, then, he disappeared. Not long after, the Master vanished, dimmed, and faded without a trace. This is where your story began, the story of your very own adventure. Five of the master's apprentices armed themselves with the Book of Prophecies. They each created a union. This would fulfill his wishes. Then, they set out to rally Keyblade, Digimon, Digidestined and Warrior Wielders just like you. By defeating Heartless, the monster of Darkness, they would gather light. Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts